The present application relates to a liquid crystal display, a method of manufacturing such a liquid crystal display, and an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the application relates to a liquid crystal display having a seal material for combining a pair of mother substrates disposed opposite to each other, a method of manufacturing such a liquid crystal display, and an electronic apparatus having such a liquid crystal display.
Liquid crystal displays having a seal material for combining a pair of mother substrates disposed opposite to each other, a method of manufacturing such liquid crystal displays, and electronic apparatus having such a liquid crystal display have been known (for example, see JP-A-2008-145634 (Patent Document 1)).
Patent Document 1 discloses a liquid crystal display including a TFT substrate (first mother substrate) and an opposite substrate (second mother substrate) disposed opposite to each other, injection holes/columnar spacers formed on a surface of the opposite substrate, and a seal material for combining the TFT substrate and the opposite substrate. In such a liquid crystal display, the seal material is applied along the periphery of each panel region of the TFT substrate and the opposite substrate using a dispenser, the application being started at a start point and ended at an end point. The injection holes/columnar spacers are made of a photosensitive resin, and one injection hole/columnar spacer is provided between the start point of the seal material and the panel region adjacent to the same and between the end point of the seal material and the panel region adjacent to the same. When the TFT substrate and the opposite substrate are combined, the seal material is spread toward the adjacent panel regions by the TFT substrate and the opposite substrate. Since the seal material thus spread is stopped by the injection holes/columnar spacers, it is possible to prevent the seal material from being pushed out from the neighborhood of peripheries of the TFT substrate and the opposite substrate (toward the adjacent panel regions).